Dean and the Explorer
by ambudaff
Summary: Script yang tidak pernah dipublikasikan :P


**DEAN AND THE EXPLORER**

**Rating: **K - Content Suitable for Most Ages

**Genre**: Friendship

**Warning**: Disarankan agar tidak membaca FF ini sambil duduk (untuk yang memakai PC) atau berbaring/tengkurap (untuk yang memakai laptop/HP. Euh, ada juga yang make PC sambil tengkurep? --gubrax--). Berdiri tegak, dan baca FF-nya keras-keras, ikuti lagunya kalau ada :P

* * *

**INT. Pintu dengan tirai, ruang main anak di dalamnya.**

**Camera Zoom In**

**Music played**

**BOOTS SHOUTS **_DORA!  
_**DORA SHOUTS **_BOOTS!  
_**BOOTS SHOUTS**_Come On Dora!_

**TOGETHER SING**_D D D Dora (Alright!)  
D D D Dora (giggle)  
D D D Dora  
D D D Dora (Let's Go)  
Dora Dora Dora the Explorer  
DORA  
Boots is super cool  
Explore with Dora (We need your help)  
Grab your backpack  
Lets Go!  
Jump In!  
Vamonos!  
You can lead the Way  
HEY! HEY!  
D D D Dora (4 times)_

_Dora The Explorer_

**EXT. Depan rumah Dora**

**Camera Zoom Out**

**DORA **Hai, aku Dora!

**BOOTS **Dan aku Boots!

**DORA & BOOTS** Kami dimintai bantuan oleh teman-teman kami

**Camera Zoom In**

**DEAN** Hai, namaku Dean

**SAM** Dan namaku Sam

**DEAN & SAM** Kami mau minta tolong Dora untuk menemukan Red Eye Demon.

**DORA** Kalian mau berburu bersama kami?

**Silence**

**DORA** Bagus!

**Music Played**

**DORA** Dean dan Sam harus menemukan Red Eye Demon. Mereka harus melenyapkannya. Demi kedamaian dunia.

**BOOTS** Kedamaian dunia!

**DORA** Mari kita mencari Red Eye Demon! Bagaimana kita bisa melenyapkannya?

**DEAN** Dengan Colt ini

**BOOTS** Kalau begitu, kalian harus menyimpannya dengan baik, jaga dari Bella-Swiper

**DEAN & SAM** Jaga dari Bella-Swiper

**DORA** Sekarang kita harus ke mana?

**SAM** Kita harus pergi ke Perangkap Iblis

**BOOTS** Di mana kita mencarinya?

**DORA** Pada siapa kau bertanya kalau kau tak tahu mau ke mana?

**Silence**

**DORA & BOOTS** PETA!

**DORA** Maukah kamu mengambil Peta untuk menunjukkan ke mana arah kita?

**DORA BERBALIK MENUNJUKKAN RANSELNYA** Katakan 'Peta'!

**BOOTS** Katakan Peta! Katakan Peta!

**DEAN & SAM** Peta! Peta!

**PETA keluar dari ransel**

**PETA** Peta .. Peta .. Peta! Dora, Boots, Dean, dan Sam ingin pergi ke Perangkap Iblis. Mereka tidak tahu ke mana arahnya. Aku tahu arahnya.

**Muncul ****gambar 3 tempat**

**PETA** Pertama, pergilah ke Bukit Menyeramkan.

**Gambar Bukit Menyeramkan berpendar-pendar, ada suara yang mengerikan**

**PETA** Setelah itu seberangilah Jembatan Sunyi.

**Gambar Jembatan berpendar-pendar, ada suara angin berdesau menembus tulang**

**PETA**Dari situ kamu akan menemukan Perangkap Iblis

**Gambar Perangkap Iblis berpendar-pendar**

**PETA** Jadi katakan pada Dora, Bukit Menyeramkan, Jembatan Sunyi, Perangkap Iblis. Katakan bersama-sama. Bukit Menyeramkan, Jembatan Sunyi, Perangkap Iblis. Bukit Menyeramkan, Jembatan Sunyi, Perangkap Iblis. Bukit Menyeramkan, Jembatan Sunyi, Perangkap Iblis.

**CUT PETA TO FADE**

**DORA MENUNJUK KOTAK-KOTAK TEMPAT YANG DISEBUT ****PETA** Bukit Menyeramkan, Jembatan Sunyi, Perangkap Iblis. Kita ke mana dulu?

**Panah biru, klik**

**DORA** Bukit! Terima kasih sudah membantu!

**Camera Zoom Out****, di latar belakang ada sebuah bukit**

**DORA** Di mana ada Bukit?

**Panah biru, klik**

**BOOTS** Ya! Itu dia!

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM berlari menari-nari bersilangan** Bukit Menyeramkan, Jembatan Sunyi, Perangkap Iblis! Bukit Menyeramkan, Jembatan Sunyi, Perangkap Iblis!

**Music Played**

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM **_Ayo Vamanos_

_Ayo semuanya_

_Ayo kita ke sana_

_Kutahu kita pasti bisa!_

_Mau ke mana kita? Perangkap Iblis!_

_(tepuk tangan)_

_Mau ke mana kita? Perangkap Iblis!_

_(tepuk tangan)_

_Mau ke mana kita? Perangkap Iblis!_

_(tepuk tangan)_

_Mau ke mana kita? Perangkap Iblis!_

_(tepuk tangan)_

_Perangkap Iblis!_

**Mereka mendaki Bukit Menyeramkan**

**DEAN** Kita akan bertemu dengan iblis-iblis yang menyeramkan

**SAM** Untuk itu kita harus bersiap-siap

**DEAN** Kita bisa pakai garam

**SAM** Atau air suci

**DORA** Baik. Jadi, kalau kalian melihat ada iblis, beritahukan kami ya! Apakah kalian melihat iblis?

**Gambar iblis**

**Hening**

**DORA** Di mana?

**Panah biru, klik**

**BOOTS** Iblis yang menyeramkan!

**DEAN** Siramkan garam!

**DORA** Kalian harus membantu kami. Jika kalian melihat Iblis, katakan garam. Tetapi Dean hanya mengerti bahasa Inggris. Jadi katakan SALT agar ia menyiram Iblis dengan garam. Ingat, katakan SALT ya!

**Hening**

**DORA** SALT!

**Hening lagi**

**DORA** Bagus!

**Gambar Iblis mendekat**

**Backing Voice** SALT! SALT! SALT!

**DORA** Ada di mana Iblisnya?

**Panah biru, klik**

**DEAN, MENYIRAM GARAM** Terima kasih semuanya!

**Berjalan lagi**

**DORA **Kita sudah melalui Bukit Menyeramkan. Sekarang kita ke Jembatan Sunyi. Tapi ingat, kita harus waspada pada Bella-Swiper

**BOOTS** Bella-Swiper, bo-hoo

**DORA** Bo-hoo

**BOOTS** Bella-Swiper itu adalah seekor rubah yang jahat. Dia suka mencuri apa saja!

**DEAN** Mungkin nanti dia akan mencuri Colt kita!

**Tiba di Jembatan Sunyi**

**Sesuatu mengintip di balik Jembatan**

**Sound effect: suara-suara mengerikan**

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM berjalan menyeberang**

**BELLA-SWIPER muncul dari balik Jembatan**

**BOOTS** Itu Bella-Swiper!

**SAM** Dia ingin mencuri Colt kita!

**DORA** Kita harus mengatakan 'BELLA-SWIPER jangan mencuri'

**Bella-Swiper maju selangkah**

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM** Bella-Swiper jangan mencuri! Bella-Swiper jangan mencuri!

**Bella-Swiper maju lagi selangkah**

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM** Bella-Swiper jangan mencuri! Bella-Swiper jangan mencuri!

**Bella-Swiper maju lagi selangkah**

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM** Bella-Swiper jangan mencuri! Bella-Swiper jangan mencuri!

**BELLA-SWIPER** Ya ampuuuun!

**Bella-Swiper berlari pergi**

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM** Yeah!

**BOOTS** Kita berhasil menghentikan Bella-Swiper

**DORA** Terima kasih atas bantuannya ya!

**Meneruskan berjalan menyeberangi Jembatan**

**Ada DORA kedua mendekat**

**SAM **Oh tidak!

**DORA –asli **Ada apa?

**SAM **Ada Dora jadi-jadian

**BOOTS **Di mana?

**Panah biru, klik**

**DORA **Apa yang harus kita lakukan?

**SAM **Siram dengan Air Suci

**DORA **Maukah kalian membantu kami? Kalau DORA jadi-jadian itu mendekat, katakan Air Suci. Tetapi Sam hanya mengerti bahasa Inggris. Jadi katakan 'Holy Water'

**Hening**

**DORA **Bagus!

**DORA palsu mendekat**

**Backing Voice **Holy Water! Holy Water!

**SAM menyiramkan air suci pada Dora palsu. ****Dora palsu langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan asap hitam **Terima kasih semuanya!

**Berjalan lagi**

**Gambar Perangkap Iblis yang besar**

**SAM** Itu dia Perangkap Iblis

**BOOTS** Yang mana?

**Panah biru, klik**

**DORA** Itu Perangkap Iblis.

**BOOTS** Ya, itu Perangkap Iblis!

**DORA** Sekarang kalian melakukan apa?

**DEAN** Kita harus menembak Red Eye Demon dengan Colt ini

**Red Eye Demon mendekat**

**BOOTS** Oh, Red Eye Demon mendekat. Ayo, Dean tembak!

**DORA** Kalian, kalau Dean akan menembak, beri aba-aba.

**BOOTS** Tetapi Dean tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia

**DORA** Kalian harus memberi aba-aba dalam bahasa Inggris. One, two three! Ulangi!

**Hening**

**DORA** Ya, bagus. Mari kita beri aba-aba!

**Backing Voice** One. Two. Three!

**DEAN menembak**

**Red Eye Demon menghilang**

**BOOTS** Kita berhasil!

**Music Played**

**DORA, BOOTS, DEAN, dan SAM** _Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!_

_Kita berhasil melenyapkan Red Eye Demon,_

_Berhasil, berhasil, hore!_

_Kita juga berhasil menyingkirkan Bella-Swiper!_

_Berhasil, berhasil, hore!_

_Kita menciptakan kedamaian dunia _(lebai)

_Berhasil!_

**DORA toss BOOTS**

**DEAN toss SAM**

**Panah biru, klik**

**Ext.Di depan rumah Dora lagi**

**DORA** Hari ini kita melenyapkan Red Eye Demon. Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?

**Hening**

**DORA** Aku juga suka bagian itu. Dan aku juga suka bagian Sam menyiram Dora jadi-jadian dengan Air Suci. Terima kasih semuanya ya!

**Panah biru, klik**

**Int. Pintu dengan tirai lagi**

**Camera Zoom Out**

**Faded to black**

**Credit title**

* * *

Wekekek! Bagaimana? Ada cewek Latin-nya kan?

(Ambu ditakol beramai-ramai)


End file.
